Trickster
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Premium |rzadkość = Legendarna |klasa = |podział = Party Zombie |umiejętności = Gdy jest w twojej ręce: Jego koszt zmniejsza się o za każdym razem gdy zagrasz sztuczką. Po zagraniu: Wykonuje Dodatkowy Atak. |opis = Nigdy mu się nie znudzi gag z gumowym kurczakiem. }} Trickster jest legendarną kartą dla zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, która należy do klasy . Posiada / i początkowo kosztuje , ale koszt zagrania nim zmniejsza się o za każdym razem, gdy bohater zombie zagra dowolną sztuczką podczas posiadania w ręce jego karty. Oprócz tego, zaraz po zagraniu, wykonuje Dodatkowy Atak. Historia wersji 1.8.23 *Zmniejszenie statystyk: z / do / . Statystyki *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Party Zombie *'Abilities:' While in your hand: This costs less when you play a Trick. When played: This does a Bonus Attack. *'Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Never gets tired of the rubber chicken gag. TŁUMACZNIE *'Klasa:' Brainy *'Podział:' Imprezowy Zombie *'Umiejętności:' Gdy jest w twojej ręce: Jego koszt zmniejsza się o za każdym razem gdy zagrasz sztuczką. Po zagraniu: Wykonuje Dodatkowy Atak. *'Rzadkość:' Premium - Legendarna Nigdy mu się nie znudzi gag z gumowym kurczakiem. Strategie Z Trickster na samym początku jest drogą kartą do zagrania, aczkolwiek jego umiejętność zmniejszająca koszt to nadrabia, a nawet potrafi przewyższyć. W talii z nim warto posiadać dużo użytecznych sztuczek, które pozwolą na dużo łatwiejsze zmniejszenie jego kosztu i tym samym dużo łatwiejsze zagranie nim. Gdy jego koszt będzie dostatecznie niski, można zagrać nim natychmiastowo, lub też zaczekać na lepsze ustawienie pola gry lub albo na dalsze zmniejszenie kosztu tego zombie, by można było zastosować więcej zagrań. Zombie ten jest potężną postacią, ponieważ zaraz po zagraniu wykonuje Dodatkowy Atak, co w połączeniu z jego wysoką wartością siły, potrafi nieraz być niszczycielskie (szczególnie gdy jego siła zostanie w jakiś sposób zwiększona, gdy będzie w ręce: w wyniku umiejętności Intergalactic Warlorda czy Stompadona, w ostateczności można też uznać Secret Agenta, który jednak wymaga go na polu bitwy i go, przywracając jego początkowy koszt). Dodatkowo, można to połączyć z Gargantuar Mimem, co pozwoli również jemu wykonać Dodatkowy Atak. Trzeba jednak uważać na Wing-Nuta, który może uczynić tą umiejętność bezużyteczną. Umiejętność Trickstera świetnie łączy się ze sztuczką Teleport, ponieważ po jej zagraniu (kosztuje ), koszt Trickstera zmniejszy się o , co pozwala zagrać obie te karty za tyle samo mózgów, co zagranie samego Trickstera w fazie grania zombie. To sprawia, że jeśli gracz posiada Teleport i Trickstera z odpowiednio zmniejszonym kosztem, najlepszą opcją prawdopodobnie jest zaczekanie do fazy sztuczek, a następnie użycie obu tych kart, dzięki czemu gracz nawet nie pozwoli przeciwnikowi zminimalizować zagrożenia tą kartą. Należy jednak uważać, gdyż w niektórych scenariuszach może to nie działać w ten sposób, ponieważ przeciwnik może posiadać kartę zwiększającą koszt sztuczek bohatera zombie. Należy też uważać na Brainanę. Przeciw Sama możliwość posiadania przez przeciwnika tej karty jest niebezpieczeństwem, ponieważ Trickster po zagraniu natychmiast wykona Dodatkowy Atak, w wyniku którego zniszczy roślinę gracza lub ewentualnie poważnie zrani ją lub może nawet bohatera. Najskuteczniejszą obroną przed nim jest skorzystanie z Wing-Nuta, który jest w stanie pozbawić tego zombie jego głównej siły. Inne opcje nie są zbyt skuteczne, ale mogą spowolnić przeciwnika na turę lub w ostateczności zmusić go do zmarnowania tej umiejętności. Można również spowolnić Trickstera kartami zwiększającymi koszty sztuczek zombie, np. Forget-Me-Nuts, by ograniczyć przeciwnikowi możliwość zmniejszenia jego kosztu. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Nie licząc jego zmniejszającego się kosztu, jest to najdroższa postać zombie w grze. **Z tego powodu środowisko Transformation Station nie ma na niego żadnego wpływu. **Razem z Cornucopią jest też najdroższą postacią w grze i drugą najdroższą kartą, zaraz po Gargantuars' Feast. *On, Valkyrie, Reincarnation i Potted Powerhouse to jedyne karty z umiejętnościami aktywowanymi, gdy są w ręce gracza. en:Trickster Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Brainy Kategoria:Karty Premium Kategoria:Karty Legendarne Kategoria:Karty typu Party